Matrimonio, no gracias
by Kazu0
Summary: Hartos de la presión familiar, Tom Bertram y Margaret Dashwood unen esfuerzos para evitar el temido estado del matrimonio. Fic dedicado a personajes secundarios de JA. R&R onegai!
1. Prologo

**Mi primera incursión en el fanfiction de Jane Austen y el primer fic que publicaré en esta web. Espero que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. **

**Saludos**

**Prólogo**

Conseguir un puesto en el parlamento inglés no es tarea fácil. Además de la buena cuna y el intelecto, obtener un lugar ahí se debe, en muchas ocasiones, en tener la relación correcta con la gente apropiada.

Esto se puede lograr de varias formas, pero ninguna tan efectiva como una serie de tertulias, reuniones o suntuosos bailes. Si es bien sabido que ganarse la aprobación de la esposa de quien te ha de dar la recomendación es casi como obtener la recomendación misma.

¿Demagogia? ¿Nepotismo? Sí, una práctica aberrante e insana que procuraría eliminar tan pronto como llegase al parlamento, pensó el Sr. Palmer, quien se repetía, cual mantra, el motivo por el cual había dejado que Charlotte organizara esta "pequeña" reunión, la cual ya derivaba en baile.

"Srta. Dashwood, venga, quiero presentarle a un excelente caballero, con una renta anual igual de excelente" oyó decir a su suegra, la Sra. Jennings.

Fue en ese momento cuando se le ocurrió que todos sus tortuosos esfuerzos podrían resultar contraproducentes, mas ya era tarde para remediar algo.

***

En una esquina del salón, abrumadas por el número de asistentes, se encontraban Fanny Bertram, en otros tiempos Price, y Elinor Ferrars. Ambas se conocían a través de sus respectivos maridos, quienes habían hecho su educación juntos en Plymouth con el Sr. Pratt. Si bien ahora los separaba una gran distancia geográfica, la similitud de sus temperamentos había desarrollado una fuerte amistad, la cual había permanecido sin alteración desde los tiempos de estudiantes.

"Debo decir, querida Fanny, que ha sido toda una sorpresa encontrarte aquí. No sabía que conocieras a los Sres. Palmer".

"A decir verdad, no los conocía hasta esta noche, pero no creo ser la única; parece que todo Londres se encuentra aquí", dijo en son de broma. "Pero no puedes reprocharme nada, si tu presencia es igual de inesperada. Tenía entendido que ni tú ni el Sr. Ferrars gustaban del ambiente de la capital".

"Venimos a cuidar a Margaret", explicó mientras buscaba a su hermana con una mirada cansada. Fanny giró su cabeza ubicando a la aludida que iba de un lugar a otro en compañía de una mujer regordeta y escandalosa. "La Sra. Jennings" explicó "está resuelta a encontrar un marido para mi hermana, lo llama la última batalla de su vida".

"¿Y estás de acuerdo con eso?", preguntó su amiga sin malicia.

"Aunque parezca un poco atolondrada, la Sra. Jennings es una buena persona y gran amiga de la familia, y sé que sus intenciones son honorables; de hecho, he de confesar que en esta ocasión le estoy bastante agradecida por sus esfuerzos".

La Sra. Bertram levantó una ceja confundida, "discúlpame, pero no entiendo".

"Últimamente Margaret ha estado teniendo ideas muy raras y pensamos que un viaje a Londres le daría un poco de piso".

"¿Y está dando resultado?"

"No el esperado", suspiró Elinor. Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que llegaron a la ciudad y el único cambio que su hermana presentaba era su resolución de ser institutriz en casa de algún lord, en lugar de dedicarse a establecer una escuela para señoritas en el campo, como era su idea original.

"Es mejor educar aquellos que están destinados a tener una influencia suficiente para hacer un cambio" le dijo una noche, luego de pasar la tarde con su medio hermano John y la esposa de éste, Fanny. "Toma como ejemplo nuestro sobrino Henry. Realmente es una vergüenza que semejante asno sea algún día señor de Norland".

No pudo continuar su perorata, pues Elinor tuvo la prudencia de silenciarla.

"No es correcto expresarse así de la gente, especialmente de la familia".

"Pero Elinor, no puedes negar que una buena educación habría hecho maravillas por su madre, y por consecuencia, por él".

"Margaret, por favor guárdate de expresar esas opiniones con cualquiera, incluso conmigo. Después de todo, que una señorita juzgue con tanta soberbia a los demás habla muy pobre de ella misma".

La menor de las hermanas no luchó por continuar la charla, no tanto por darle la razón a la otra, sino porque sabía que se había topado con un muro y que no encontraría eco en sus opiniones.

Así, la menor de las hermanas Dashwood se pasaba los días distraída, como viviendo en un mundo ajeno al de los demás.

"¿Qué me dices de ti, querida Fanny? ¿Vinieron a la ciudad para pasar las fiestas o para arreglar alguna clase de negocios?"

"Podrías decirlo así", le respondió su amiga con una sonrisa divertida, "como sabrás, mi ti, Sir Bertram, no se encuentra muy bien de salud y teme que en algún momento vaya a dejarnos".

"Eso es terrible"

"En mi opinión, son solo ideas de mi tío, pero él se las ha tomado muy en serio. Verás, cuando ya no esté con nosotros, Mansfield Park pasará inmediatamente a Tom, el hermano mayor de Edmund. Sin embargo, digamos que mi primo aun no ha sentado cabeza de la manera que a su padre le gustase y ha amenazado con dejarle todo a Edmund".

Su interlocutora no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante la drástica medida.

"¿Y qué opina el Sr. Bertram de esto?"

"Aborrece completamente la ideal, pues tendría que dejar su puesto de párroco para dedicarse a administrar los negocios de la familia"

"Entonces, ¿se encuentran en la ciudad para persuadir al Sr. Thomas de que haga caso a los deseos de su padre".

"Algo así" le dijo misteriosa. La realidad, sin embargo, era un poco más vergonzosa y extrema.

Edmund, desesperado debido a la indiferencia de su hermano mayor, había venido a Londres a hacer el burocrático papel de Celestino, tarea para la que él y Fanny eran completamente ineptos.

"El que persevera, alcanza", insistía para sus adentros, y para con su esposa, cada vez que ésta le planteaba el problema.

Dentro de todo, la cuestión no era encontrar una posible esposa para Tom, que sabía bien como recomendarse con los demás, sino convencerlo de que la vida conyugal no era una muerte en vida, que tener una pareja estable y permanente le permitiría desarrollar niveles de confianza y sorpresa lo contemplados en el mero cortejo, lo que a su ve le daba la oportunidad de cultivar el amor de una manera única.

En dichos casos, cuando el menor de los hermanos Bertram empezaba con su elogio al matrimonio, muy parecido a cuando daba un sermón, Tom comenzaba a evadirse, a repasar de memoria las estadísticas de la carrera de caballos; cuando Edmund llegaba a la parte de que el matrimonio tenía su origen en el mandato divino, el otro ya había decidido por cuál caballo apostar; al finalizar, ambos hermanos estaban satisfechos consigo mismos que se despedían y quedaban de verse para la cena sin resolver nada.

**Continuará...**

**No me molestsa recibir reviews XD**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Durante su estadía en Londres, los Ferrars recibieron una invitación para pasar la tarde en la casa Bertram. La comitiva consistía en el matrimonio Ferrars, Margaret Dashwood y la Sra. Jennings. La hija menor de ésta, Charlotte Palmer, declinó la oferta, pues estaba muy ocupada orquestando nuevas formas de ayudar a su esposo.

Los invitados fueron recibidos por Edmund y Fanny nada más, con quienes pasaron una velada muy tranquila. Demasiado tranquila, en opinión de la Sra. Jennings, que estaba decepcionada de que no hubiese más gente (es decir, más caballeros solteros con una buena renta). Sin embargo, al llegar el momento de la cena, Tom sorprendió a todos con su presencia, pues tenían entendido que iba a una fiesta en casa de algún conocido.

La mente de Edmund voló y resolvió que se le había negado el crédito, por lo que seguramente esperaba que se le extendiese un pagaré.

"Hermano, déjame presentarte a un muy buen amigo, Edward Ferrars".

"Es un placer" dijo sonriendo de manera genuina, ya que para Tom siempre era motivo de alegría encontrarse en sociedad.

"Ella es mi esposa Elinor, su hermana, la Srta. Margaret Dashwood, y nuestra vecina en Devonshire, la Sra. Jennings."

"Tom Bertram, a su servicio. Si me disculpa, me parece que ya las he visto antes".

"Estuvieron en la reunión en casa de los Palmer" explicó Fanny, "aunque estaba tan lleno de gente que era casi imposible que coincidiéramos"

"Es cierto, he de decir que es una de las fiestas más grandes a las que he asistido esta temporada"

"La Sra. Palmer es mi hija, Sr. Bertram, y no es del tipo que haga las cosas pequeñas y calladas. Ella misma es bastante vivaz, por lo tanto, todo lo que ella haga reflejará esa cualidad de su carácter"

"Tuve el placer de conocerla y tengo que coincidir con usted, no hay palabra que la describa mejor. Para ser honesto – fue cuando sus familiares notaron que, quizá, no estaba del todo sobrio para tener una charla dentro los límites de la civilidad – que bueno que así sea. En lo personal, prefiero que las mujeres sean directas y francas, en lugar de esconderse tras ese velo que llaman decoro".

"Que bueno es escucharlo decir eso, me parece que se llevará bien con la Srta. Dashwood"

"Sra. Jennings, por favor no diga esas cosas", la interrumpió Elinor, "va a hacer que el Sr. Bertram se lleve una impresión equivocada".

"Nunca me atrevería a pensar mal de ninguna señorita", replicó Tom de forma galante.

"¿Acaso habla en serio?", intervino de repente Margaret, con un tono más de perspicacia que de incredulidad, pero Tom falló en ver esto.

"Por supuesto"

"¿Quiere decir usted que no ve, ni ha visto, falla alguna en alguna señorita?"

"Exactamente. Si las he de encontrar, sé que es siempre bajo la influencia de un hombre".

"Así que cree que las fallas de la mujer son en todo momento culpa de algún hombre".

"Efectivamente"

"Que situación tan curiosa. Si ese fuese el caso, no veo razón por la cual mujer alguna quisiera unirse con un hombre hasta que la muerte los separe; estaría destinada a errar por el resto de su vida, ¿no cree Sra. Jennings?".

La aludida, al oír su nombre, empezó a balbucear y a decir palabras, sin que una tuviera relación con la otra.

"Margaret, no digas tonterías", la reprendió Elinor.

"Pero él dijo…"

"Estoy segura que el Sr. Bertram no se refería a eso, ¿verdad Sr. Bertram? Dijo, volteando hacia el mayor de los hermanos, haciendo hincapié en la última frase, quien intentaba descifrar cuándo la charla había tomado ese rumbo.

"N..No, por supuesto que no, a lo que me refería, como le decía a Edmund, es que, bueno, los hombres estamos más expuestos a la tentación por la misma naturaleza de nuestras obligaciones, hacer negocios, mantener una casa", giró los ojos al cielo como pidiendo inspiración, pues no sabía bien a bien cuáles eran las _obligaciones propias de su sexo_. "En cambio, ustedes tienen la ventaja de quedarse en el hogar cultivando sus virtudes", titubeó ante la mirada inquisidora de Margaret y el resto de las féminas ahí presentes, "y nos encanta que sea así, ¿verdad Edmund?".

"Bueno, creo que todos somos tentados de diferentes maneras. Verán, cuando la serpiente se acercó a Eva…"

Tanto Margaret como Tom reconocieron en ese momento el error de hablar tan libremente sobre semejantes tópicos. Y lo peor es que estaban frente a dos párrocos.


	3. Capitulo 2

Saludos gente,

Este capítulo está dedicado a missy, quien fue la única que se animó a publicar un review, el pan de cada día del escritor. Nada que advertir, salvo mi pobre intento de imitar el lenguaje austeniano.

**Capítulo 2 ****(parte 1)**

Toda la ciudad de Londres bullía al ritmo de la comidilla. Una nueva dama había sido presentada en sociedad. Un ángel, era la palabra que usaban todos para describirla. De una belleza simple, pero clásica; elegante en sus maneras, pero sin amaneramientos. Además, heredera de 30 mil libras.

"Una pena, de veras" Decía la Sra. Jennings "Ella acabará con las oportunidades de la Srta. Dashwood. Todos estarán muy ocupados en agradarle que no le prestarán a la muchacha, una verdadera pena", se lamentaba.

"Y debo decirte, mamá, que no puedo excluirla de mi lista para pasado mañana. Su hermano se ha portado tan bien con el Sr. Palmer".

"Querida Charlotte, por favor, no dejes que _mis asuntos_ interfieran con tu deber de esposa. Es que me pone tan triste, todo el trabajo del viaje, ¡para nada! Dentro de no menos de once meses tendrá diecisiete ¡Diecisiete! Y sin propuestas de matrimonio.", decía la mujer al borde de las lágrimas.

"Ya mamá, tal vez encuentre a alguien después, recuerda a qué edad se casaron sus hermanas".

"Pero ellas son diferentes, recatadas, prudentes, _calladas_. No es de mí hablar mal de nadie, lo sabes bien Charlotte, pero la Srta. Dashwood dice las cosas más impertinentes a veces. Podría estar comprometida en este mismo momento con Tom Bertram".

"¿Tom Bertram? Mamá, tú sabes que a mí tampoco me gusta hablar mal de nadie, pero ese hombre es un libertino de la peor clase, que se la pasa de fiesta en fiesta apostando, mortificando a su buen padre, que ya ha tenido que sufrir la imprudencia de sus hermanas, sin hacerse cargo de sus obligaciones".

"Exacto. Él podría estar aquí y ella allá, como señora de Mansfield Park. Además Charlotte, le das muy poco crédito al muchacho. Los hombres cambian una vez casados, ve al Sr- Palmer, cómo solía quejarse de las fiestas, y ahora hasta te presiona para que las organices".

"Tienes toda la razón mamá"

"Recuérdame Charlotte, ¿cuál es el nombre de esta señorita prodigio que tiene a todo Londres de cabeza?"

"Darcy, Georgiana Darcy".

***

La fiesta en casa de los Palmer, ya una costumbre entre la sociedad de la capital, no podía encontrarse más concurrida. Bajo la noticia de que la Srta. Darcy asistiría, todos los invitados – y por consecuencia los amigos de estos – se aseguraron de no faltar.

Margaret observaba divertida como la Sra. Palmer, estresada a causa de todo, sufría ataques de histeria que, por alguna razón, creía que sólo podían ser resueltos por su esposo, lo que, aunado a su carácter poco amigable, hacía que éste se enfureciese.

"Que malo es Sr. Palmer, si yo todo lo hago por usted", lloraba la mujer.

"Por favor contrólate, no puedes recibir a los invitados así", pero su esposa lloraba desconsolada, "Discúlpame, no ha sido mi intención gritarte".

"Pues si no ha sido, no lo hubiera hecho"

Así seguía la charla durante varios minutos hasta que llegaban a un arreglo, solo para que momentos más tarde la Sra. Palmer encontrase otro trivial e insignificante motivo para importunar a su esposo.

Gracias a esto, Margaret se hallaba libre del ojo vigilante de la Sra. Jennings, quien sustituía a su hija cuando estos ataques de histeria acontecían. Había logrado, además, zafarse de Edward y Elinor, que la seguían a todos lados con una preocupación que rayaba más en lo patológico que en lo paterno.

"Deberían ocuparse de sus propios hijos" pensaba mientras recorría el salón algo aburrida del espectáculo.

"Srta. Dashwood" oyó a su izquierda, topándose con la figura de Tom Bertram, "¿Me permite esta pieza? A menos que todavía no me haya perdonado".

"Si la que tiene que pedir disculpas soy yo, mis preguntas fuera de lugar nos forzaron a pasar una velada muy, pero muy aburrida, si me permite la confianza".

"Se la permito, si me permite esta pieza y la siguiente". Ella aceptó, "¿Está disfrutando del baile?"

"No del todo, pero espero que la celebridad de la tarde ilumine el salón en todo su esplendor", dijo, con cierta picardía. Tom la miró sin entender bien. "Sr. Bertram, por favor, ¿pretende que crea que ignora de qué hablo?"

"Le doy mi palabra de que desconozco a qué se refiere"

"Disculpe pero no puedo creerle. Si todo Londres sabe que un ángel asistirá hoy a la fiesta".

Tom la miró significativamente.

"Son las palabras de la Sra. Jennings, no las mías. Se trata de Georgiana Darcy, incomparable en fortuna, y por lo tanto, en belleza".

"¿Las palabras de la Sra. Jennnings?"

"Los pensamientos de todos, me atrevería a decir. Alguien, incluso, tuvo el mal gusto de bromear diciendo que salía comprometida de aquí".

Tom guardó silencio ordenando sus ideas; con razón Edmund y Fanny habían insistido tanto en venir. Su hermano lo había forzado diciéndole que hablarían del pagaré después de la fiesta.

"¿Se siente bien? Se quedó callado de repente".

"Recordé nuestra conversación el otro día. Hoy le voy a conceder que hasta los corazones más buenos son capaces de urdir trampas a sus seres queridos para lograr lo que se proponen".

"Todavía no hay visto lo que estas mujeres son capaces de hacer por ver a sus hijos unidos de manera favorable, será todo un espectáculo".

"¿No le preocupa?"

"En absoluto. Hace tiempo que resolví no casarme".

La afirmación sorprendió bastante a Tom, que, dentro de todo, era muy conservador en cuanto a sus propios valores, lo cuales, hay que señalar, estaban tan bien cimentados dentro de su psique que les era casi imposible intervenir en la toma de sus decisiones, por decirlo de un modo rimbombante.

"¿Habla en serio?"

Margaret asintió.

"Srta. Dashwood, si ese es el caso, y si tenemos en cuenta su situación y la mía, creo que ambos nos podemos beneficiar mutuamente".

***

Georgiana estaba muy nerviosa. Era su primer baile en sociedad y se encontraba sola, para colmo. Si bien su primo, el Cnel. Fitzwilliam, la escoltaba, habría preferido que Elizabeth estuviese a su lado. No podría preguntar al Coronel si su vestido se veía bien, si su peinado no era muy exagerado o cualquier otra cosa.

Tal vez lo mejor sería esperar al próximo año, cuando su sobrino hubiese crecido lo suficiente para prescindir de su madre por un par de meses. Mas ya era tarde, estaba en el coche camino a la fiesta de los Sres. Palmer.

"Podría fingir un dolor de cabeza, un mareo y enviarles una nota de disculpa. Pero, si voy a la fiesta de Caroline – y tengo que ir -, pensarán que los desprecié y me tomarán por grosera".

"Prima, ¿te sientes bien?"

Llegaron a su destino antes de que pudiera contestar. Al bajar, se intimidó al ver el número de carros y de gente que se aglomeraba en la entrada, por lo que, por inercia, tomó al coronel del brazo.

"Sr. Palmer"

"¡Ah! Cnel. Fitzwilliam" los saludó un hombre alto, cuya cara de dolor se había atenuado al ver a su primo. "Les presento a mi esposa y mi suegra, la Sra. Jennings".

"Un placer. Tengo el honor de presentarles a mi prima, la Srta. Georgiana Darcy".

"¡Qué gusto! Hemos oído tanto de usted Srta. Darcy, que teníamos muchas ganas de conocerla".

Georgiana solo asentía cortésmente, pero no podía evitar sentirse incómoda al saber que unos extraños estaban tan al corriente de su estadía en Londres. Además, tenía la impresión de que todos la observaban; seguramente la elección del vestido no había sido la correcta.

Continúa…


	4. Capitulo 2a

I'm happy.

Reviews make me happy!!

Lean y disfruten.

**Capítulo 2 (parte 2)**

"¿Sr. Bertram?"

"¿Si?"

"Deseo retirarme a descansar"

"Pero Srta. Dashwood, no puede. En el minuto en el que la deje ir, Edmund y Fanny me acorralarán con una serie de señoritas que no quiero ni pretendo conocer", dijo observando detenidamente a su hermano y a su prima, que poco a poco se curaban de esa incapacidad para hablar con extraños.

"Le tengo más simpatía de la que se imagina, créame, pero estoy muy cansada"

"No puede hacerme esto, usted me lo prometió".

"Prometí ayudarlo, no desfallecer de cansancio. Además, si no baila con alguien más se verá sospechoso".

"Si bailo con alguien más terminaré comprometiendo mis tardes a tertulias aburridas llenas de sermones igualmente sosos. Por favor, compadézcase de mí".

"Podríamos retirarnos a las mesas de juego".

"Es que debo alguna cantidad y no quisiera endeudarme antes de liquidarla".

"En ese caso Sr. Bertram, debe de pensar en una solución ya porque no creo aguantar otra contradanza".

***

Georgiana se encontraba muy animada. Había tenido un principio incómodo pero, conforme avanzó la velada, se sintió más a gusto. Ya habían solicitado su compañía en tres ocasiones para bailar, todas las veces con muchachos muy agradables, cuyos familiares o amigos eran igualmente corteses.

La Sra. Palmer no dejaba de sorprenderla. Iba y venía de su lado con una rapidez casi sobrenatural, pues siempre se las ingeniaba para estar junto a ella al momento de ser presentada con alguna persona.

El Cnel. Fitzwilliam, por su parte, se hallaba contento, y como su carácter era más relajado que el de su hermano, podía sentirse segura sin tener que bregar con una mirada sobreprotectora.

Se sentó un momento, pues hacía mucho calor debido al número de gente, observando a las otras parejas bailar. Notó un par singular al fondo del salón. Se trataba de un hombre de alrededor de treinta años, mas sus gestos reflejaban una jovialidad que bien podría dar la impresión de menos edad. Estaba con una jovencita, como de la edad de ella, quien vestía de manera simple, cuya expresión de franqueza y tenacidad realzaban su persona.

En lugar de bailar, más bien parecía que tramaban la conquista mundial, cuchicheaban y miraban para todos lados como si los estuvieran vigilando. También pudo ver cómo el hombre se negaba a dejar la pista, mientras que su acompañante hacía un esfuerzo significativo por dejar la pista.

"¿No es encantador?" oyó la voz de la Sra. Jennings a su lado "Pocas veces he visto una pareja tan enamorada; mire, ni siquiera deja ir a la Srta. Dashwood".

"¿Disculpe, Sra. Jennings?"

"¡Ah! ¿Quiere decir que no han sido presentados? Tonta de mí, juraría que así era. Ella es la Srta. Dashwood, vecina de mi hija en Devonshire, una señorita de muy buena familia; ha venido, junto con su hermana y el esposo de ésta, a pasar la temporada conmigo. Todos ellos son de lo más agradables y unos excelentes amigos. El muchacho con el que baila –y aquí entre nosotras dos, con el que pronto se comprometerá – es Tom Bertram, hijo de Sir Bertram, tal vez haya oído de él, ¿no? ¡Qué raro! Es muy famoso por su fortuna y… bueno, otras desfortunas" Esto último despertó la curiosidad de Georgiana, pero la Sra. Jennings, como toda persona versada en el arte del chisme, supo desviar la atención del tema para mantener el interés de su interlocutora.

"¡Mire! Dejaron de bailar, una lástima, pero es un muy buen momento para presentárselos. ¡Srta. Dashwood, Sr. Bertram!" gritó la regordeta mujer por todo el cuarto, no sólo llamando la atención de los aludidos.

"¿No le dije que era un muchacho de lo más agradable? Casi me atrevería a decir que corre para saludarnos", lo cual era cierto, aunque la causa se debía a que ambas mujeres se encontraban en diametral oposición con Edmund y – horror – Elizabeth Elliot.

"Vaya, vaya, veo que se divierten bastante, mire lo rojos que están sus rostros. Siempre he dicho que no hay mejor ejercicio que bailar".

"Es, ciertamente, extenuante", señaló Margaret recuperando la respiración. Tom prácticamente la había arrastrado hasta el otro lado del salón, sin consideración por sus pobres pies.

"Srta. Dashwood, Sr. Bertram, tengo el gusto de presentarles a la Srta. Georgiana Darcy", los tres saludaron cortésmente. La menor de los hermanos Darcy observó a sus nuevos conocidos sin saber bien qué hacer, por alguna razón ambos le parecían intimidantes, ella con una mirada que parecía retarlo todo y él por su expresión de franca confianza y desenvoltura.

"¿Está disfrutando del baile Srta. Darcy?"

"Oh sí, bastante".

"Justo el otro día comentábamos que pocos se pueden comparar con la Sra. Palmer para organizar fiestas. Me parece que me he pasado todo el mes en esta casa, siento casi como que vivo aquí".

"Estoy en toda la disposición de invitarlo a quedarse por una temporada, junto con su futura esposa, sea quien sea, Sr. Bertram", dijo, salida de la nada, la Sra. Palmer. El aludido dio las gracias, pero no pudo menos que quedarse mudo, pues el tema de conversación no era de su preferencia.

"¡Que suerte! Tener de anfitriona a una mujer tan capaz como la Sra. Palmer; solo hay que ver lo rápido que resolvió la crisis de las cartas, y aun tiene tiempo de atender a sus invitados. Tiene usted mucha suerte", interrumpió Margaret, para quien la charla tampoco era agradable.

"¿Cartas?"

"Sí, creo haber visto al Sr. Palmer rumiar acerca de que faltaban cartas en las mesas, pero estoy segura que usted ya lo resolvió…"

"¿Me disculpan un momento?" Su anfitriona hizo una pobre reverencia y se retiró al salón de juegos sin prestar atención al vital _creo_ que encabezaba la oración.

Georgiana, quien era muy inocente para pensar mal, observó como las dos mujeres mayores se alejaban a paso veloz, pues la Sra. Jennings, siempre atenta, tendría que asumir las responsabilidades de su hija por unos momentos. Al ver a Fanny acercándose con una joven desconocida, Tom tomó la mano de la Srta. Dashwood en un acto desesperado, lo que la tercera tomó como una muestra de afecto.

"Srta. Dashwood, ¿lista para volver a la pista?"

Sin embargo, Margaret apenas había conseguido un respiro y no pensaba dejarlo pasar, promesa o no promesa.

"Sr. Bertram, me parece que su gusto por el baile nubla sus buenos modales. ¿Por qué no invita a la pista a la Srta. Darcy? Estoy segura que ella estará encantada, ¿no es así?" dijo mientras le sonreía a la aludida. El mayor de los hermanos Bertram, apurado por la proximidad de su prima, sonrió de buena gana y ofreció su brazo a la Srta. Darcy, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ya que notó que el joven no deseaba bailar con nadie más que no fuera la menor de las hermanas Dashwood.

Continúa…


	5. Capitulo 3

**Un ****capítulo chiquitín, pero vital. **

**Saludos**

**Capítulo 3**

Una vez más, las conversaciones de Londres se vieron alimentadas por un nuevo chisme: el compromiso de Tom Bertram y Margaret Dashwood era prácticamente un hecho.

Por lo menos así se lo dejaba saber la Sra. Jennings, amiga íntima de la familia Dashwood, a todo aquel que se topaba en su camino, incluidos los sirvientes, quienes, es bien sabido, son la manera más rápida de difundir una noticia.

Las malas lenguas también decían que había objeciones por parte de las dos familias. Por un lado, la Srta. Dashwood apenas tenía 1000 libras como dote, mientras que Tom Bertram era un vago, un jugador irresponsable, y aunque nunca se le conoció una historia romántica, se sospechaba (es decir, se establecía) que era un mujeriego.

No obstante, la generalidad concluía que dicho matrimonio convenía a ambas partes. Sin embargo, Elinor no opinaba igual, lo que la ponía en una posición difícil con respecto a sus amigos, Edmund y Fanny, quienes solo esperaban que se hiciera oficial para abrir la botella de champaña.

Por su parte, Margaret se negaba a darle cualquier detalle diciendo que no podía hacer caso de simples rumores, mas era muy cuidadosa en desmentirlos. Edward, para colmo, tomaba la situación con su natural tranquilidad.

"Creo que deberíamos confiar en Meg, es una chica inteligente y nos dirá cuando esté lista".

En resumen, la mayor de las hermanas Dashwood no sabía qué hacer, pues, por un lado, debido a la mala fama de Tom, temía que solo estuviese jugando con los sentimientos de su hermana; por otro, todo el mundo tomaba ya el asunto como un hecho, incluyendo los mismos Betram, razón de más para creerlo.

***

En la casa Bertram todo era miel sobre hojuelas, cuyo único contratiempo, en todo caso, era la renuencia de Tom para fijar una fecha para la boda, o incluso comunicarle los acontecimientos a su padre, Sir Bertram.

"Aun no conozco bien a la Srta. Dashwood", se excusaba, lo que era suficiente para los corazones sinceros de sus hermanos.

Sin embargo, había alguien de la familia Bertram que estaba muy al tanto –y a disgusto- con la situación.

La Sra. Norris y María Betram, quienes deseaban volver a Mansfield Park, habían distinguido en el predicamento de Tom una oportunidad para cumplir sus fines. Si _ellas_ resultaban factores claves en el matrimonio, seguramente se les permitiría volver cuando se convirtiese en señor de la propiedad, pues su corazón era menos severo que el de su padre.

"No podemos menos que alegrarnos por tu hermano", dijo la Sra. Norris una vez que hubo terminado de contar de lo que se había enterado en la calle.

"Claro que sí tía, siempre y cuando sea la elección correcta".

"Precisamente Maria, es nuestro deber como sus parientes más cercanos asegurarnos que no haya tomado la decisión presionado por las circunstancias".

"De las cuales cualquier mujer podría aprovecharse, especialmente esa Srta. Dashwood, de quien nunca he oído nada, salvo que no tiene un centavo en donde caerse muerta".

"Además de lo precipitado del asunto. Me atrevería a decir que no ha tenido la oportunidad de ver todos sus posibles prospectos. Por ejemplo, la Srta. Darcy sería mucho más adecuada para desposarse con tu hermano".

María asintió, mas en el fondo tenía una agenda diferente. Luego de ver cómo todas las puertas se le cerraban tras su fuga con el Sr. Crawford, estaba determinada a ser aceptada de nuevo en la buena sociedad de Londres, y no tanto por los habitantes de Mansfield Park.

Su plan consistía en seducir al nada desdeñable primo de la Srta. Darcy, coronel del ejército británico, de buena familia y fortuna, razón por la cual le era imperativo hacer amistad con la muchacha.

"Me he enterado de un desafortunado suceso de su pasado, que sé que desearía enterrar. Al parecer, cuando tenía quince años fue seducida por un bribón que sólo deseaba aprovecharse de ella".

"Justo como te ocurrió a ti, engañada por un rufián".

"Creo que la similitud de nuestras circunstancias me permitirá desarrollar una buena amistad con ella. No hay mucha gente en Londres que pueda entender este tipo de situaciones y las consecuencias que traen".

"Tengo entendido que esta noche asistirá al teatro junto con la Sra. Rushworth", su sobrina se tensó al oír el nombre, pero mantuvo la compostura "tal vez sea una oportunidad para poder conocerla. Sé que es incómodo, pero piensa en cómo se ha esforzado la Sra. Rushworth por llevar una amistad contigo".

María tragó saliva y asintió. Más que llevar una amistad, Caroline Rushworth pretendía ser su amiga para humillarla y restregarle en el rostro sus errores, pero ya vería. Sabía que antes de casarse, la Sra. Rushworth había intentando entrar en la familia Darcy, perdiendo ante una mujer cualquiera. Obtener el corazón del Cnel. Fitzwilliam sería su forma de vengarse por todos los desaires a los que se había visto sometida.

Continúa…

Missy: Pues que bueno que estés de acuerdo con la variedad porque aparecerán más personajes de aquí en adelante XD. Gracias por leer, saludos.


	6. Capitulo 4

**El problema no es escribir, sino capturarlo. ****Capítulo larguísimo con muchos diálogos y conversaciones dispensables, pero no tuve corazón para descartarlas. Disculpen por la tardanza y espero que lo disfruten. **

**Saludos.**

**Capítulo 4**

"Sr. Bertram, tenemos que hablar. Nuestro engaño ha ido demasiado lejos, tenemos que terminarlo".

"Pero, ¿de qué habla Srta. Dashwood? Si es perfecto. Podemos disfrutar de los placeres de Londres sin tener que preocuparnos por encontrar una pareja. Mírese, libre de la Sra. Jennings y de su hermana para hacer lo que quiera".

"Lo que quiera siempre y cuando esté bajo la custodia de los Sres. Bertram, que no son un cambio tan radical de mis hermanos. Además, no soy tan libre como cree, todos los días me veo asediada con preguntas y observaciones".

"Tanto mejor, ¿hay acaso, mejor recomendación para una institutriz que ser desairada por un caballero? Con las conexiones de su familia y lo sonado de _nuestra relación_, no le costará trabajo conseguir una posición ventajosa en alguna casa".

"¿Qué hay de usted?¿En verdad encuentra provechoso ser percibido como un libertino?"

"Srta. Dashwood, sin duda conoce la penosa situación de mis hermanas, María y Julia. Cualquier cosa que haga apenas hará mella en la profunda huella infringida a mi familia por ellas. He de confesar, también, que sería la gota que derramaría el vaso para mi padre. Al enterarse, lo más seguro es que ponga todo a nombre de Edmund, que sé que nunca me dejará desamparado. Ve, todos ganamos".

"Sr. Bertram, eso que dice es horrible".

"Pero no por ello menos cierto. No negará, Srta. Dashwood, haber tenido pensamientos semejantes cuando accedió a participar en esta artimaña".

Margaret guardó silencio, pues se reconocía como culpable de haber tramado sus planes de una manera igualmente calculadora.

"Entiendo que no sea fácil, pero dele unos meses y ambos seremos libres; yo de mis obligaciones y usted de escoger el rumbo de su vida. Mientras tanto, disfrutemos".

"Tengo mis dudas. ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? ¿Pasar cada tarde que podamos juntos y cartearnos constantemente para dar la impresión correcta?"

"Srta. Dashwood, me siento herido, yo disfruto bastante de su compañía".

Ella rió de la broma y se relajó un poco.

"Es solo que jugar a ser enamorados me resulta fastidioso; largas caminatas y juegos de cartas todos los días. Ya lo siento como una tortura, ni siquiera me atrevo a imaginar el matrimonio".

"Piense en él en los mismos términos, solo con la diferencia de que, en lugar de despedirse, se tiene que ir a la cama con esa persona"

"¡Señor Bertram!".

Gritó escandalizada por la manera burda de ponerlo, mas ninguno pudo contener la risa.

"Tengo una idea. En pago por haber soportado los sermones de Edmund ya tres veces en una semana –lo cual le agradezco infinitamente- hagamos algo divertido, ¿Qué le parece una obra de teatro?"

"Hay teatro cada semana, Sr. Bertram", le recordó, dando a entender que no había nada de novedoso en la propuesta.

"Me refería a que nosotros hiciésemos una obra. Usted y yo, y, bueno, alguien más para ser la escenografía. La escribiremos y nos reuniremos para ensayar; le prometo que será divertido, y es mucho más interesante que reunirnos cada tarde a vernos las caras".

Margaret lo observó detenidamente unos segundos, llegando a la conclusión de que era el encanto, y no otra cosa, la mayor cualidad del mayor de los hermanos Bertram, pues podía convencer a cualquier cabeza sensata de cometer las ideas más extravagantes.

"Elinor no estará contenta".

"Es de esperarse. No entiendo qué tiene contra el teatro cuando pagan cada semana para ver la historia de dos jóvenes que murieron por desobedecer los deseos de sus respectivas familias".

"Porque está bien verlo, no vivirlo. Así se aseguran que la aventura y el desenfreno permanezcan en el terreno de la ficción. Entonces, ¿Cuál será el tema de la obra?"

"Lo que usted quiera, piratas, ángeles, dos monos en el Amazonas".

"Quiero que haya un duelo, ¿alguna vez ha estado en un duelo?"

"Solo como testigo".

"¿Qué haría si el Cnel. Brandon lo retase a un duelo cuando me ropa el corazón?", le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. Después de todo, el esposo de Marianne le tenía un cariño especial que derivaba, en ocasiones, en la sobreprotección. Su interlocutor, por su parte, no encontró la insinuación divertida en absoluto, pues, a decir verdad, no había considerado la posibilidad. Su expresión, como diría el comercial, no tuvo precio.

"Lo sacaré de su miseria", le dijo, riendo abiertamente del asunto, "si llegase a ocurrir, le diré que usted es una persona muy especial para mí, por lo que, aun cuando me haya hecho daño, no quisiera que sufriera alguno".

Él asintió, pero cualquiera que lo viera sabría que no estaba convencido.

"Tengo entendido que es un aficionado del teatro", dijo Margaret de manera abrupta con animo de cambiar la conversación, lo que funcionó a la perfección.

"Casi lo llamaría una pasión. Si no fuese tan desordenado, tal vez me habría convertido en dramaturgo".

"¿Por qué no lo intenta?"

"Soy demasiado indisciplinado para dedicarme a cualquier cosa y sé que mi familia no estaría conforme; además, el oficio, de no tener éxito, no resulta respetable y no me considero con la capacidad literaria para garantizar algún éxito".

"Ya veo".

Ambos guardaron silencio, sintiendo a cada paso la incomodidad del momento. .

"Sabe, conseguí un buen lugar para la obra de esta noche, así que si llega a aburrirse, siempre puede espiar a los demás Srta. Dashwood".

"Es muy injusto de su parte. Yo disfruto bastante del teatro, solo que encuentro tedioso ver la misma obra una y otra vez".

"¡Pero es que no es la misma obra!"

"No empecemos", interrumpió Margaret en son de paz, pues el tema se había convertido en una discusión constante entre ambos, "Vayamos y disfrutemos a nuestro modo del espectáculo".

***

Esa misma noche, tuvieron la fortuna de ser acompañados solamente por la Sra. Jennings, que encontraba, al igual que su protegida, más interesante observar a los asistentes que a los actores.

"Srta. Dashwood, allá se encuentra su hermano y su esposa en compañía de la Srta. Darcy"

Al asomarse, Tom no pudo evitar exclamar, "Dios mío, pobre criatura". Sus acompañantes, sobra decir, lo interrogaron con la mirada. Incómodo, pues realmente no había querido decir eso en voz alta, procedió a explicarse. Junto a las tres personas ya mencionadas, también estaba Caroline Rushworth, la segunda esposa del ex marido de su hermana.

"Es la versión diabólica de la malvada bruja del este".

Ambas mujeres rompieron a reír, divertidas ante la comparación.

"Sr. Bertram, es usted todo un pillo".

"Si ese es el caso, le he de decir que mi _hermana_ Fanny sería la malvada bruja del oeste".

"¡Srta. Dashwood!", intentó reprenderla la Sra. Jennings, pero las carcajadas hacían la tarea difícil. "Ustedes dos son terribles".

"Me da pena la Srta. Darcy", habló Margaret, una vez recobrada la compostura.

"Bregar con semejantes titanes juntos no ha de ser fácil; deberíamos hacer algo por ella".

"¿Qué tal si la invitamos a que se nos una por un rato?"

"Tal vez", dijo la Sra. Jennings, con un gesto de desaprobación, "pero no sería apropiado que el Sr. Bertram se presentase debido a sus circunstancias pasadas, y ni pensar que iría sola".

"Pero si usted vendrá conmigo".

"¿Yo? ¿y sin la compañía de un caballero? ¡Olvídelo! No sería correcto, de ninguna manera, me opongo".

"Siendo el caso, me veré obligada a luchar contra las buenas costumbres y brujas yo sola", una vez dicho, se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermano y compañía.

"¡Srta. Dashwood, regrese! ¿qué pensará el Sr. Bertram?"

"¡Pienso que usted es muy valiente!" grito con franco cinismo Tom, cosa que no agradó nada a la señora.

Animada por el tono de la reciente conversación, caminaba risueña por los pasillos del teatro, los cuales estaban llenos de gente, saludándose aquí, murmurando allá, en espera de que diera la tercera llamada.

Casi al llegar al lugar destinado, su valentía se tambaleó por unos segundos. No había sido muy cortés la última vez que se vieron, pues había hecho algunas observaciones nada favorables respecto a la crianza de Henry.

Desde entonces, las cartas que recibía de Fanny eran para disculparse por no haberla invitado a tal o cual evento, so pretexto de no asistiría ninguno de sus conocidos –que eran pocos, había recalcado-, por lo que se habría aburrido de todos modos. Suponía que era la manera en que su cuñada la castigaba.

Rio ante la mente obtusa de Fanny, quien seguramente no podía concebir que esos desaires resultaran benéficos para Margaret, que repudiaba la sociedad con que sus parientes se codeaban.

Sin embargo, desde su supuesta relación con el Sr. Bertram, su hermano, John, se reunía de manera regular con ella para tomar el té o simplemente pasaba a saludarla, situaciones en las que siempre se ingeniaba para comentar sobre la excelente situación del heredero de Mansfield Park; o bien, para hablar del escándalo causado por María Bertram y su fuga con el Sr. Crawford.

No se cansaba de recalcar –de hecho, hacía una conversación entera- que, mientras él mismo estaba dispuesto a olvidar, pues los hombres no deben pagar por el mal juicio de sus familiares, la Sra. Ferrars tenía tales conductas por imperdonables y dañinas.

"Sin embargo, querida Margaret, la Sra. Ferrars es una mujer muy comprensiva y tolerante".

Con eso en mente, sonrió con picardía al imaginarse la cara del matrimonio Dashwood cuando la viesen entrar, mas sus intenciones se vieron frustradas al ser interrumpida por un caballero de aspecto joven, alrededor de la edad de Tom, a punto de entrar al palco. Éste notó también sus intenciones y, con el protocolo necesario, le dio el paso, siguiéndole los pasos, lo que la hizo sentirse tonta e infantil.

De repente, todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella, unas con disgusto, otras con extrañeza.

"¡Margaret!", se levantó rápidamente su hermano al sentir el golpe del abanico de Fanny, pues momentos antes había estado dormitando.

"Hola John, los vi llegar y esperaba que ustedes me vieran también, pero supuse que a causa de la altura", dijo al momento que señalaba su propio palco, lo que hizo a su cuñada fruncir el ceño, "no me hubiesen visto, así que decidí venir a saludar", terminó con la más estudiada de sus sonrisas.

"Ah sí", apenas le dijo su hermano, que no tardó en hacer las presentaciones.

"Ya tuve el placer de conocer a la Srta. Darcy en el baile de los Sres. Palmer"

"¿En serio? ¿No es eso una gran coincidencia?", no encontró quórum a su pregunta, que se quedó volando en el aire.

"La Srta. Darcy –aquí presente- es una vieja y muy querida amiga de la Sra. Rushworth, con quien Fanny se lleva tan bien".

"Asombroso", respondió sinceramente, viendo el contraste de caracteres. "Ya debería de retirarme, puesto que la función va a comenzar, pero, me preguntaba si la Srta. Darcy querría acompañarme a saludar a la Sra. Jennings, y por favor no diga que no. Desde el baile de los Sres. Palmer ha quedado encantada con usted y la Sra. Palmer apenas habla de otra cosa".

Todo lo anterior, una descarada mentira. En vista de su supuesto compromiso, la mujer había cambiado de estrategia y solo se preocupaba por garantizar una boda, lo cual implicaba, ahora, pasar el menor tiempo en compañía de jóvenes ricas y virtuosas.

"Olvidas, acaso porque no estás acostumbrada a las reglas de cortesía de la ciudad, que una señorita no debería ir de aquí para allá saludando gente sin la compañía de un caballero", intervino Fanny.

"Tienes toda la razón, _querida hermana_, John, ¿harías el favor de escoltarnos?"

"Yo puedo escoltarlas", se levantó súbitamente el caballero con quien se había topado en la entrada. Se trataba del Coronel Fitzwilliam, primo de la Srta. Darcy, quien ni siquiera había accedido a ir todavía. No obstante, se levantó, lo tomó del brazo y fueron tras la Srta. Dashwood.

Ante el cambio de eventos, pues ella no había contado con la compañía de una tercera persona, puso a trabajar su mente en cómo justificar la ausencia de Tom. Al llegar, se toparon con el Sr. Bertram y la Sra. Jennings esperándolos, quienes se pusieron de pie inmediatamente ante la sorpresa del ver al Coronel.

Sin embargo, Margaret, habiéndose convertido en una mentirosa profesional, se adelantó a todos.

"Sra. Jennings, por favor no se levante. Ya les he mencionado su condición".

"¿Mi condición?"

"Es tan buena por hacerse la fuerte frente a nosotros, pero la gota es un problema que todos comprendemos, por favor, no se fuerce", le dijo al mismo tiempo que la obligaba a sentarse. Inmediatamente se giró hacia su cómplice, con una perfecta cara de sorpresa. "Sr. Bertram, que gusto verlo".

Agarrando el hilo, el aludido sonrió.

"Pasé por su casa para saludar y tan pronto el Sr. Ferrars me informó de sus planes, pensé que sería una buena forma de pasar la tarde".

"Que bueno que así sea. Recordara a la Srta. Darcy, y su primo, el Coronel Fitzwilliam".

Los cuatro hicieron las reverencias pertinentes. Sin dar tiempo a más explicaciones engorrosas, Tom se lanzó a platicar acerca de su gran pasión y cómo aprovechaba su estadía en Londres para disfrutarlo, pues no todas las ciudades ofrecían espectáculos de la misma calidad.

"¿Disfruta usted del teatro, Srta. Darcy?".

"A decir verdad, no he tenido la oportunidad de ver tantas representaciones como quisiera para formar un juicio al respecto".

"Creo que te subestimas Georgiana, conozco poca gente que haya leído las obras con tanta disciplina como tú".

"Aun así, considero que mi conocimiento en cuanto a la materia es insuficiente".

"Es, ciertamente, un problema, pues la misma naturaleza del teatro exige atender a las funciones de manera casi devota para su completa apreciación. Sin embargo, no todos tenemos esa oportunidad, especialmente si vivimos en provincia, donde es menos frecuenta la actividad", dijo Margaret, dándose cuenta, con horror, que hablaba con la misma solemnidad de Edward. "Pero está de suerte, el Sr. Bertram es un experto en la materia. Él podría darle todos las recomendaciones que necesite".

La Sra. Jennings tosió ruidosamente, pero sus conocidos hicieron caso omiso.

"La Srta. Dashwood me da más crédito del que merezco. Soy solo un humilde aficionado."

"Uno que no se contenta con ver la misma obra dos veces. ¿Podrán creer que hemos visto esta presentación ya cinco veces".

El aludido bajó la cabeza, un poco avergonzado y débilmente replicó.

"No es la misma obra, las interpretaciones siempre son diferente, por lo tanto, es una obra diferente."

"Ese puede ser el caso en cuanto a la actuación, pero no con respecto a la historia; de lo contrario, ¿por qué dedicarse a ver algo más que Romeo y Julieta, por poner un ejemplo, si siempre obtendríamos un espectáculo diferente?"

"Me parece que el Sr. Bertram se refiere a que la experiencia vivida en cada función es única", intervino el Coronel Fitzwilliam "como leer un libro por segunda vez; esa es la virtud de la literatura, que te dice algo nuevo cada vez que los lees."

"Puede ser, pero si uno se enfrasca en un solo libro, puede resultar contraproducente, ya que no verá más allá de éste."

"Vaya, Srta. Dashwood, al parecer usted siempre tiene que tener la última palabra."

"Esa es su naturaleza, Coronel. No creería el aprieto en que me metió cuando nos conocimos."

"No se atreva a contar eso, Sr. Bertram, es vergonzoso."

"Lo considero una anécdota encantadora y estoy seguro que ellos pensarán igual una vez que la oigan."

Los primos escucharon divertidos –es decir, al punto de la compostura- una historia apenas parecida al primer encuentro de Margaret y Tom, quien había añadido varios detalles, así como un sinnúmero de hechos risibles y poco probables, pero su manera de conducirse y narrar hacían, en efecto, una historia más que amena.

"¡Sr. Bertram! Eso nunca pasó. Si continúa mintiendo de ese modo, jamás querrán tener contacto con nosotros de nuevo."

"Pero, Srta. Dashwood, ésta es mi interpretación de los hechos, y cada vez que la cuente será diferente."

Todos los presentes rieron ante la referencia. A los pocos minutos, se dio la tercera llamada y el Coronel y Georgiana se vieron forzados a volver a sus lugares, cosa que apetecía poco al primero, mas quedaron de reunirse un día a la semana para pasar la tarde.

***

En su palco, la Srta. Darcy apenas pudo apreciar la función, pues se vio asediada por Caroline y Fanny.

"En realidad, es media hermana de John, sin dote, razón por la cual ha aceptado casarse con el Sr. Bertram."

"Que es un hombre de lo peor, como toda su familia. Normalmente no le digo esto a nadie, querida amiga, porque incomoda al Sr. Rushworth –cuya presencia nadie notaba, pues se encontraba dormitando al fondo del palco- pero su primera esposa fue María Bertram, su hermana, quien se fugó con un tal Sr. Crawford, ¡y todo en las narices de Londres!"

"Evidentemente todos ellos debían estar enterados, excepto el pobre Sr. Rushworth, que quedó humillado."

"Por eso no se atrevió a dar la cara como un caballero habría hecho, porque sabe que la falta cometida es imperdonable."

"Y ella no se queda atrás. Mire qué arrogancia al venir sola, faltando a todas las reglas de urbanidad. Le recomiendo Srta. Darcy que corte toda relación con ellos. Mi hermano Edward me ha comentado los problemas que ella les ha causado por su mal comportamiento."

"Pero los he encontrado bastante simpáticos".

"La gente con esos caracteres dobles y ocultos siempre sabe hacerse agradable. Créeme Georgiana, sé de lo que hablo."

***

Continúa…

El capítulo resultó más largo de lo que esperaba.

El Mago de Oz fue publicado en 1900, algo así como 100 años después de la época de Jane Austen, así que hagámonos de la vista gorda :P


	7. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Lo intenté y perdí. Me tomé muchas licencias e hice lo que quise en lugar de mantenerme dentro de la cerca, espero sean indulgentes.

Este capítulo es la prueba de que un review en el momento adecuado es fuerza motora suficiente.

Enjoy!

***

Contra su voluntad, incluso el Cnel. Fitzwilliam tuvo que admitir que una amistad con Tom Bertram no resultaría del todo beneficiosa. Tras una serie de investigaciones, pudo enterarse de sus hábitos respecto al juego y las apuestas. Sin embargo, no tenía el mismo concepto de su prometida. Creía que, obligada por la necesidad, había accedido a un matrimonio por conveniencia, lo que seguramente le causaría la más grande infelicidad a futuro.

Cuando comentó sus impresiones con su prima, para su sorpresa, obtuvo una respuesta gélida.

"Creo que le concedes mayor mérito del que merece."

De inmediato procedió a explicar que había sido invitada a tomar el té con los Sres. Palmer, donde se volvió a encontrar con la Srta. Dashwood, sus hermanos, los Sres. Ferrars, y el Sr. Bertram.

"Debiste verlo. Se dedicaba a ridiculizar al Sr. Ferrars quien, por un lado, es su hermano, y, por otro, un párroco, por lo que debería escuchar sus consejos, pero no lo hizo así. Y la manera en que desatendía lo que le decía su hermana –una mujer en extremo amable y educada - ¡qué muchacha tan insoportable! Incluso llegó a burlarse del propio Sr. Bertram."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí; si bien es cierto que él había bebido un poco, pero en lugar de guardar la compostura, ella se reía abiertamente de las incoherencias que decía."

"¿Estás segura que el Sr. Bertram no lo hizo a propósito para hacerlos reír?"

"¿Ponerse en ridículo frente a todos? Lo dudo."

"Eso hizo con nosotros y, visto en retrospectiva, podríamos decir que la humilló diciendo cosas inapropiadas, que resultaron ser falsas."

"Si ese fuera el caso, ella debería de exigirle respeto, pero, por el contrario, le encanta llamar la atención y hacer broma de cada cosa. Siempre es deber de la mujer marcar la línea del respeto. ¿Puedes creer que lo deja llamarla por su nombre?"

"¿Qué?"

"Sí, cuando creen que nadie los oye, él la llama Margaret y ella, a él, Tom. ¡Ni siquiera están oficialmente comprometidos!"

"¿Cómo que no están comprometidos?"

"Que su compromiso aun no se ha hecho oficial, me lo dijo su hermana, que está muy preocupada por la situación."

"Debe de estarlo, tal vez él solo quiera aprovecharse de ella."

"Pues ella hace poco por impedirlo."

"No todas tienen 30 mil libras para escoger marido."

"¿Qué insinúas?"

"Que la juzgas my duramente cuando desconoces sus circunstancias. Tengo entendido que vive en un chalet con apenas 500 libras al año."

"Por el contrario, me parece que tú la juzgas muy ligeramente. Su otra hermana se casó con un Coronel con fortuna, que, tengo entendido, le dará mil o dos mil libras para su dote, así que no está del todo desprotegida. En mi opinión, es de esas mujeres que gustan jugar con fuego."

"¿Tu opinión o la de Caroline Rushworth?"

"A decir verdad, Fitzwilliam, no entiendo por qué te esfuerzas tanto en defenderla si hay bastantes pruebas de su conducta errónea."

"Porque todos merecen el beneficio de la duda."

"Sin embargo, te niegas a dársela a Tom Bertram."

"Tom Bertram es un adicto al juego con una mala reputación, que solo desea casarse para heredar Mansfield Park y jugárselo todo en una ruleta, razón de más para sentir compasión por ella."

"De ser cierto, ¿no crees que ella ya está bien enterada de la situación? No obstante, sigue adelante con ese compromiso, por lo que no hace falta mucha evidencia para saber qué tipo de mujer es."

"Tengo que preguntarte ahora Georgiana, ¿Qué tienes contra Margaret Dashwood?"

"¿Yo?... Simplemente no me agradan ese tipo de mujeres."

***

Al día siguiente a la discusión con su primo, Georgiana se encontraba en una de las tantas reuniones para tomar el té de las que era objeto de invitación.

Sin embargo, estaba ausente de toda plática, asintiendo solo por cortesía, pues las palabras intercambiadas la jornada anterior aun sonaban en su cabeza.

"¿Qué tengo en contra de ella? ¿Qué hay a favor de ella? Esa es la verdadera pregunta."

Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando una joven en sus veintes se sentó a su lado sin que se diera cuenta. Giró extrañada, pues no recordaba que hubiesen sido presentadas al inicio de la velada.

"Disculpe mi atrevimiento Srta. Darcy", se excusó con maestría, logrando reflejar en su rostro una mezcla de vergüenza y sufrimiento, de tal modo que su interlocutora no pudo menos que preguntarle por su salud y ofrecerle pedir ayuda a los dueños de la casa, que en ese momento jugaban cartas.

"No recurriría a usted, una completa desconocida, si mis circunstancias no fueran verdaderamente apremiantes. Mi nombre es María Bertram y vengo a pedirle, por favor, que interceda por la felicidad de mi hermano."

Sobraría explicar el estado de Georgiana, por lo que sólo resumiré el único punto fundamental para la historia: la picó el insecto de la curiosidad.

"¿A qué se refiere, si apenas conozco al Sr. Bertram?"

"Si me permite decirlo, usted puede hacer bastante. El momento que atraviesa Tom es crítico. Si pudiese hablar con usted en privado, sé que entendería todo y se compadecería de mí."

Georgiana recorrió la habitación con la mirada, dando a entender que nadie las escucharía pero la otra se negó a decir algo bajo el argumento de que no podía poner en juego el bueno nombre de su hermano, que en cualquier momento corría el riesgo de comprometer su felicidad para siempre.

Insistió de tal modo y tan fervientemente, que la menor de los hermanos Darcy terminó por invitarla a su casa al día siguiente para conversar. El gesto de gratitud de la Srta. Betram fue demasiado efusivo, como si en ese mismo instante todos sus problemas se hubieran resuelto.

El jueves a las cinco, fecha de la cita, apareció en la puerta con el mismo rostro demacrado y lleno de desesperación, mas la presencia de su anfitriona pareció aminorar el efecto.

"No sabe lo infinitamente agradecida que estoy, Srta. Darcy, por un momento pensé que cambiaría de opinión y no desearía recibirme."

"¿Por qué haría semejante cosa, si le di mi palabra?"

La otra se mordió los labios y apretó sus manos bajando la mirada.

"Sin duda alguien tan respetable como usted desconoce las infames cosas que se dicen de mí en Londres. Verá, hace no más de dos años estuve casada con el Sr. Rushworth."

Su interlocutora no atinó a decir palabra alguna, por lo que dejó a la otra seguir.

"Comprendo su turbación. No estoy orgullosa de mi pasado, pero puedo asegurarle que padezco el fruto de mis errores, que son los mismos que deseo evitar que cometa mi hermano.

"Verá, en aquel entonces, en el afán de complacer a mi padre, me comprometí y desposé con el Sr. Rushworth convenciéndome de estar enamorada. Sir Bertram, mi padre, sería el más excelente de los hombres si no fuese tan rígido con sus hijos. Toda mi infancia y juventud fui instruida a creer que el bienestar financiero supera al del corazón. Ay, Srta. Darcy, cómo viví engañada. Me vi atrapada en la peor de las ilusiones, un matrimonio sin amor o respeto."

"Fue el año más desdichado de mi vida. Mi desesperación era tal que caí presa de un rufián, un vivido, que, aprovechándose de mi situación, me sedujo y engatusó para alimentar su ego. ¡Fui una tonta! Ninguna mujer de buen juicio y educación habría caído en una trampa _tan_ evidente."

Georgiana tragó saliva al escuchar lo último, pues le venía a la mente las promesas de Wickham cuando éste la engañó y convenció de fugarse juntos.

"Pero, comprenda" continuó la otra, dándose cuenta del efecto que tenían sus palabras en la anfitriona "vivía en un estado perpetuo de infelicidad del que sólo quería escapar por lo que, tontamente, y sin contemplar el daño irreparable que le hacía a mi familia, accedí con la esperanza de disfrutar verdaderamente del amor. Sin embargo, se rehusó a casarse conmigo y, cuando pensé que mi desdicha no podría aumentar, me vi desterrada del favor de mi padre."

La menor de los hermanos Darcy, para quien la familia lo era todo, se tapó la boca sin atreverse a creer lo que escuchaba.

"Ahora vivo de la caridad de mi buena tía, quien fue la única que se atrevió a dejar Mansfield Park para acompañarme; sé que Tom también lo habría hecho pero se encontraba delicado de salud, al punto que no podía poner un pie fuera de la cama."

"Pero, ¿cómo es posible? ¿Y el resto de su familia? ¿sus hermanos, su madre?"

"Todos le temen demasiado a Sir Bertram para hacer algo. Salvo mi querido Tom, ninguno se ha dignado a escribirme desde entonces."

"No es posible, usted cometió un error obligada por sus circunstancias."

"Nunca había salido de Mansfield Park y Londres resultó muy diferente de lo que creí."

"¿Será posible que semejantes cosas pasen?", dijo en voz alta, incrédula; le parecía que escuchaba la trama de una novela en lugar de la vida real.

"Y ahora, Srta. Darcy, sin aprender de sus errores, mi padre obliga a mi hermano a contraer matrimonio a riesgo de perder todo si no acata su voluntad, y Tom no puede darse el lujo de quedarse sin soporte económico, pues su salud no es la misma luego de aquella terrible enfermedad que casi lo mata. Estoy segura que el ejército, o incluso el comercio, sería demasiado para sus fuerzas."

"¿Le preocupa su relación con la Srta. Dashwood?"

María asintió.

"Tom está en una posición vulnerable de la que cualquier mujer sin fortuna podría aprovecharse. Además, dios mío, me hiere horriblemente lo que estoy a punto de decir, pero la necesidad me ha mostrado el lado obscuro de la gente. Mi otro hermano, Edmund, ha intentado durante años convertirse en el heredero principal de Mansfield Park."

"¿No es él un pastor?", interrumpió su interlocutora, el sentido común amenazando con romper la mentira; había tenido el placer de conocerlo a él y su esposa y le habían parecido de lo más agradables. Sin embargo, María estaba preparada para todos los contratiempos.

"Hace algunos años, durante la época de desenfreno de Tom, sus deudas ascendieron a tanto que hubo que vender el puesto de la parroquia de la propiedad, que implícitamente sería para Edmund, razón por la que le guarda un gran resentimiento. No conozco a la Srta. Dashwood pero la relación con su familia me hace sospechar…"

"¿Está insinuado usted acaso…?"

"Deseo que todas mis fuerzas equivocarme, que todos sean maquinaciones de mi propia mente. Mi hermano y Fanny han cortado toda comunicación, nunca nos invitan a sus reuniones y siempre reniegan de nosotras. He enviado varias cartas a mi querido hermano durante su estadía en Londres y casi puedo asegurar que ni se ha enterado. Temo que apoyen este matrimonio de manera unilateral y no le den la oportunidad de reflexionar si hace lo correcto o no?"

"En caso de que fuese cierto" comentó Georgiana, al recordar lo satisfecha que se veía la pareja con el supuesto compromiso "Pero, ¿qué podría hacer yo?"

"Toda una serie de cosas. Usted tiene es respetable y su familia tiene gran estima en Londres. La casa Bertram nunca le cerrará sus puertas. Lo único que le pido es que sirva de intermediaria entre mi hermano y yo. Si pudiera arreglar un encuentro o si pudiese hacerlo entrar en cordura."

"No sé si deba."

"¡Por favor Srta. Darcy! No le pediría esto si no fuera mi último recurso. Ya todas las puertas se me han cerrado, ¿no arriesgaría usted todo para salvar la felicidad de su hermano?"

Georgiana guardó silencio, meditando cada palabra dicha. Lo que acababa de oír encajaba a la perfección con lo contado por Caroline, excepto que había sido tan ciega y prejuiciosa como para juzgar mal a María Bertram la primera vez. Bajo esta nueva luz, sus propios principios la urgían a intervenir ahí donde el resto del mundo se hacía de la vista gorda.

"Está bien."

La sonrisa recibida denotó auténtica felicidad.

**Continúa****…**

***

Gracias a todos por leer; en esta ocasión y de manera particular, SaymeProud, cuyo review fue como un jalón de orejas =D

Intentaré actualizar pronto.

Saludos


	8. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

La mañana del domingo, luego de ir a la iglesia, el Coronel Fitzwilliam fue al club para jugar cartas y pasar algún tiempo alejado de Georgiana. En verdad que su estancia en Londres no estaba resultando como lo había esperado. Él y su prima nunca habían tenido desacuerdos en el pasado. Su relación estaba llena de confianza y cariño, a tal grado que podrían considerarse hermanos, porque bien visto, Darcy fungía más como un padre. Ahora la historia era diferente. Si ella decía blanco, él opinaba negro; sus amistades les disgustaban mutuamente y la única forma de tener un desayuno tranquilo era si ninguno de los dos hablaba.

Suspiró con tristeza, recordando lo feliz que había sido cuando Darcy le confío la tarea de velar por su hermana en la capital; en las presentes circunstancias, ciertamente ella diría que hacía un pésimo trabajo.

En el club encontró al Sr. Palmer, siempre aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para escapársele a su mujer. La mayoría lo percibía como un hombre muy grosero y rudo, pero tras conocer a su esposa, el Coronel encontraba perfectamente coherente que no quisiera soportar conversaciones vanas o innecesarias.

Intentó saludar lo más discreta y rápidamente posible para no interrumpir su lectura, pero el otro se levantó con la intención de charlar, cosa inusual.

– Cnel. Fitzwilliam.

– Sr. Palmer

– Que curioso verlo por aquí este día.

– Nunca hace mal salirse un poco de la rutina.

El otro frunció el ceño ligeramente, pues era un hombre cuya vida era soportable gracias a las rutinas.

– Pensé que estaría en casa de su tía, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, que llegó ayer a Londres.

El comentario sorprendió a su interlocutor, lo que no pasó desapercibido para el Sr. Palmer, que prosiguió a explicarse.

– Charlotte me lo comentó en la mañana, pero, por la expresión suya, veo que se ha equivocado, aunque es raro que ella cometa errores en este tipo de cuestiones. En fin, dejemos eso a un lado, ¿qué le parece si jugamos una ronda? –ofreció dirigiendo su mirada a la sala de juegos.

Jugaron tres partidas, perdiendo él todas, pues apenas podían concentrase. Si su tía hubiese llegado a la una de la madrugada, lo habrían despertado a la una menos un cuarto para ir a recibirla; simplemente _no era posible _ que no se hubiese enterado de su llegada. Al volver a casa, apresuró el paso más de lo normal para enterarse de alguna noticia al respecto.

Georgiana se encontraba tomando té con una invitada, bastante atractiva, hay que admitir, con quien no había sido presentado.

– Srta. Bertram, mi primo, el Cnel. Fitzwilliam.

Dada su prisa, no notó la brillante sonrisa que le dirigió la joven.

– Disculpen damas si no puedo quedarme a charlar. Sólo volví para saber si ha llegado alguna misiva de nuestra tía, Lady Catherine.

– De ella no, pero Anne llegó a la ciudad ayer, antes de que cayera la noche. Quise avisarte durante el desayuno pero ya habías salido. Supongo que tenías mucha prisa.

Su primo la observó con una mezcla de asombro y enfado, pero se limitó a despedirse lo mejor que pudo y abandonó el salón.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

– Tom, no hay manera de que _ yo _ haga semejante papel. Lee. No existe ser que padezca tanto de sus facultades mentales.

– Margaret –repuso su amigo, con paciencia – es la típica heroína en problemas.

– Todo lo que hace es esperar a que la rescaten. No accedí a hacer esta obra para pasarla sentada viendo cómo actúas. Ni siquiera entiendo a razón de qué la llamas heroína.

– Subestimas el papel de la princesa. Éste representa un reto para la actuación, pues sin moverse o decir mucho debe reflejar desesperación, deseo, según sea el caso. Es, en verdad, uno de los mejores papeles.

– Hazlo tú, entonces.

– No puedo interpretar a una mujer.

– ¿Por qué no? Lo hacían en el pasado. Incluso ahora, es un honor ser admitidas en el masculino mundo del teatro.

– No aprecio que te burles de mi pasatiempo favorito, especialmente cuando me estoy esforzando para que todo salga bien.

– Si tal es el caso, dame un papel que requiera un esfuerzo, algo que exija de mí más que sentarme a esperar.

– No entiendo por qué te quejas. Te ha tocado uno de los mejores papeles; tu problema es que nunca te conformas con nada.

– Más que un problema, es una virtud. Siempre busco nuevos retos.

– Una vez que se han vencido los primeros, pero si cambias de uno a otro por mero capricho, o miedo, sería lo mismo que si no hicieras nada.

– Pero hay que ser cuidadosos de no caer en el papel equivocado sólo para probar algo. Si no se está satisfecho con el rol, esto se verá reflejado en la interpretación. Siempre debe uno conjugar el placer con el deber de tal modo que el resultado sea, a falta de mejores palabras, bueno.

– ¿Quiere decir esto que no harás el papel de la princesa?

– Obviamente. Sugiero que te busques una de carne y hueso; yo preferiría ser una celestina o una bruja.

– Supongo que lo podemos arreglar –accedió su amigo.

Ya llevaban tres horas discutiendo y modificando la trama sin definirla del todo, pues Margaret destrozaba cada propuesta suya.

– Sugiero que lo dejemos por hoy –dijo ya agotado.

– Creo que es lo mejor, además, así podrás hablarme de esas reunión que tanto deseas evitar.

Tom soltó un gruñido de disgusto.

– La fiesta de Anne de Bourg, una de las mujeres más ricas y al mismo tiempo, menos deseables de Inglaterra.

– ¿Es eso posible? –preguntó su interlocutora con tono irónico.

– La primera vez que la vi me dio muy mala espina, no puedo expresarlo mejor. Su rostro estaba pálido por la enfermedad, claro, pero también había en él una cualidad anormal, casi deforme.

– Esa afirmación es demasiado contundente para que sólo te haya dado mala espina.

– ¿Cómo decirlo? Por ejemplo, todos en algún momento hemos hecho sufrir a otros en beneficio de nuestro ego, y si bien tal vez eso revele lo obscuro de nuestra naturaleza, también es algo que hemos aprendido a suprimir, que nos avergüenza. Solemos hacer bromas a expensas de otros porque sabemos que son inofensivas. En el caso de Anne de Bourg, cuando la conocí, me dio la impresión de que no encontraba censurable semejante conducta, hasta parecía enorgullecerse de ello.

– Suena irreal, como la bruja de un cuento, y no tanto una joven amargada por sus circunstancias.

Tom sonrió ante el comentario de Margaret.

– En ese tiempo era bastante joven y proclive a exagerar todo lo que me rodeara. Lo más seguro es que sea lo que piensas.

– Pues mañana iremos y lo comprobaremos. Aunque es posible que no muestre su lado desagradable. La sra. Jennings me ha dicho que está buscando marido desesperadamente, pero ¿quién que busca marido no está desesperada?

En lugar de reír, su interlocutor se quedó pensando unos segundos.

– Es extraño, cuando nos fue presentada, se nos advirtió a Edmund y a mí que ya estaba comprometida (como si se nos hubiese ocurrido cortejarla). Su madre fue muy puntual al respecto.

– Seguramente su prometido rompió el compromiso.

– O escapó de las mazmorras de Rosings Park.

**Continuará…**

**Tal vez, supongo. Si todavía hay alguien leyendo esto**.


	9. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

La fiesta de Anne de Bourgh resultó una mezcla de muchas cosas. Para los allegados a ella, encontrarla tan saludable y animada era toda una novedad.

– Te dije que tenía pacto con el diablo –le susurró Tom a su supuesta prometida, cuando apareció el tema dentro de la conversación.

Por otro lado, quienes apenas la conocían, ya que gracias a su salud no había frecuentado la sociedad de Londres, la percibían como una joven bien educada y de excelente presentación, auque no tan hermosa como su prima, Georgiana Darcy, aunque muchísimo mejor acomodada que ésta, factor clave para formar las primeras impresiones.

Sin embargo, el evento carecía de aquella cohesión necesaria a todas las reuniones sociales, aquél pacto tácito para pasarla bien: todos sonreían pero nadie se estaba divirtiendo en verdad.

Se murmuraba que era responsabilidad de los primos de la anfitriona, quienes sin ostentar el puesto, también tenían sobre sus hombros la obligación de hacer un ambiente acogedor.

– Se dice que el cnel. Fitzwilliam no aprueba las amistades de la srta. Darcy y viceversa –explicó la sra. Jennings.

– Entonces somos universalmente reprobados, ya que ninguno se volvió a comunicar con nosotros –comentó Margaret de paso.

– Le dije en el teatro que saludar de manera tan impertinente tendría sus consecuencias –le reprochó su guardiana, feliz de tener al fin una excusa legítima para reprender a la muchacha.

– No se preocupe srta. Dashwood, una razón más para irnos temprano –la consoló Tom, irritando sobremanera a la mujer mayor.

Si no fuera por su excelente posición económica, la sra. Jennings estaría en entera disposición de dejar de frecuentar a Tom Bertram. Cierto era que tenía buen humor y charla amena, pero era igualmente cínico y despreocupado, sin mucha consideración por la opinión de los demás, actitud que no beneficiaba en absoluto a su protegida, con tendencia natural por dichas inclinaciones. Sólo se confesaría a sí misma que, a raíz del suceso en el teatro, había empezado a buscar otros pretendientes; después de todo, el compromiso todavía no era oficial.

– Mientras tanto, tendremos que hacer lo posible para pasarla bien por nuestra cuenta. No es como si sus malentendidos fuesen asunto nuestro –dijo Tom, guiando a su compañera al salón de baile, al notar la reacción de la sra. Jennings.

Hubo, sin embargo, un momento en el que ambos, él, con ganas de apostar pues ya había recuperado su crédito, y ella, de descansar, acordaron separarse. Sin intenciones de escuchar las reprimendas de la sra. Jennings, Margaret se dedicó a pasear y observar el salón en soledad, ya que no conocía a nadie más.

Fue entonces, y para su sorpresa, que se aproximó el cnel. Fitzwilliam para saludarla. Sus modos eran igual de amables que cuando se conocieron en el teatro; llevaba la charla sin rasgos de afectación, además de que no se lo había topado de frente como para suponer que lo hacía por obligatoria cortesía.

– ¿Le gustaría bailar, srta. Dashwood?

– Sería un placer… pero, ¿podría pedirle que espere dos rondas? Aún no me recupero de todo lo que me ha hecho bailar el sr. Bertram.

Ante la mención del nombre de su amigo, notó que se tensaban las facciones de su interlocutor.

– Y, si puedo preguntar, ¿dónde se encuentra ahora?

– Se retiró al salón de juegos. Sí me invitó a ir –se apuró a explicar– pero no me interesan las apuestas y lo más seguro es que me aburriría.

– Un caballero no la habría dejado sola –replicó el otro secamente.

– Nuestra relación es de aquellas que permite saltarse ciertos protocolos –le respondió llanamente, debido a que percibía una clara hostilidad y no identificaba la causa.

– Srta. Dashwood, si me lo permite, hay ciertos protocolos y reglas que ninguna dama, por su propio bien, debería saltarse.

– ¿Disculpe? –aunque la verdadera pregunta era: ¿quién se cree usted, la sra. Jennings?

–Me refiero a que una señorita nunca debería dar al hombre licencia para traspasar el límite de la decencia sin importar el sentimiento que los una; y ningún caballero real lo haría, de todos modos.

En una época más moderna, la menor de las hermanas Dashwood le habría propinado tremenda bofetada, aderezada con alguna palabra altisonante, pero no es así la historia que estamos contando.

Sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, ya que hasta la fecha nadie le había hablado así, Margaret se irguió, casi como para verlo a los ojos y dijo:

– Siendo tal la situación, voy a hacer el favor a _tan excelente caballero_ como es usted, de librarlo de mi indecente presencia y no volverlo a ofender jamás. Con permiso.

Sin dar tiempo al otro de responder (y vaya que no esperaba semejante respuesta), dio media vuelta y se perdió en el mar de gente, dejandolo con la palabra en la boca.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

– ¡Qué tipo! ¿Quién se cree para decirme eso? ¿Puedes creerlo? Tienes que creerlo, no lo estoy inventando.

– Margaret...

– Y todavía se atreve a recomendarme buenas maneras. Pretender ser agradable para luego soltar todo ese veneno, he ahí sus buenas maneras. Ugh, sujeto infame.

– Margaret, no te pregunté eso.

– Deja de interrumpirme entonces.

El mayor de los Bertram calló resignado. Desde el momento en que había formulado su pregunta hasta el presente, habían pasado alrededor de cuarenta minutos, quince de narración efectiva y veinticinco de quejas contra el coronel.

– Luego que le dije lo propio, sólo quería salir de ahí, así que fui a buscarte y fue que me topé con sir Elliot, quien me pidió un baile, y le dije que sí para despejar mi mente.

– ¿Tan nublado tenías el juicio que tuviste que bailar con él toda la noche?

– ¿También vas a empezar tú?

– ¡La gente empezó a hablar!

– La gente siempre habla.

– Edmund hizo una serie de comentarios nada placenteros en la mañana.

– Pues la sra. Jennings, el eterno juez de mi conducta, no mencionó nada. Además, ¿qué importa si es una mentira?

– Tiene que ser creíble para que sea una buena mentira, ¿no es el punto, acaso, que nos libre de problemas, en lugar de ocasionarlos?

– No tienes derecho a reclamar, me abandonaste toda la noche.

Tom bajó los ojos, avergonzado.

– Por eso me disculpo. Perdí la noción del tiempo… Así que… deduzco que no querrás acompañarme al té con la srta. Darcy.

– ¿Nos invitaron? Pensé que estábamos proscritos.

– A decir verdad, sólo invitaron a los Bertram, pero tu presencia está implícita, sin tomar en cuenta que tu _pequeño_ altercado con su primo te ganaría su simpatía.

– Que gentil, pero no deseo correr el riesgo de verlo.

– Te entiendo, pero confieso que esperaba que te tragaras tu orgullo. Fanny y Edmund tampoco pueden asistir, tienen que cumplir obligaciones parroquiales, lo que sea que signifique eso.

– ¿No tienes algún amigo que te acompañe?

– Ninguno digno de presentar en la casa Darcy.

–También podrías… declinar la invitación –le dijo en un tono de 'elemental'.

– Sólo porque tú ya te ganaste su antipatía no te da derecho de arrebatarme la oportunidad de labrar mi propia mala imagen.

Su amiga rodó los ojos. Lo bueno de Tom es que nunca perdía el sentido del humor.

**Continuará…**

**I hope.**


	10. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Tom Bertram llegó puntual a la cita y se sorprendió de no encontrar a nadie más. La anfitriona parecía nerviosa, aunque no se mostró triste ni desilusionada al saber que Edmund y Fanny no irían.

– No sabe cuánto me alegra que haya podido venir. La mayor parte de los otros invitados informó que no asistiría.

El comentario fue un puñal enterrado directamente en la determinación de Tom, que ya maquinaba una excusa para irse tan pronto como los buenos modales indicaran correcto.

– Beh, a todos les sucede. Una vez mi madre, que es muy hogareña y poco social, se decidió hacer un día de campo en Mansfield Park. No recuerdo bien el motivo, pero estaba tan emocionada que hasta hizo instalar lo necesario para jugar criquet. Llegó el día. Mis hermanas habían comprado sombreros nuevos y Edmund había ayudado a Fanny a construir una cometa. Sin embargo, treinta minutos antes de la hora planeada se soltó la mayor lluvia del año; un verdadero vendaval. Las únicas visitas que recibimos fueron de los sirvientes para informarnos que sus amos no irían… –calló al ver la expresión confundida de Georgiana– …esta es una historia terrible, ¿verdad?

– Muy mala, si me lo permite –le contestó riendo discretamente– pero agradezco el intento. Quizá el truco sea invitar mayor número de personas, aunque confieso mis círculos son limitados.

– El problema con la sociedad londinense no es el número, sino que es impredecible, sujeta a cambios de humor de manera constante y radical. En una ocasión, fui invitado a casa de la familia Smith, donde me comporté como acostumbre. Luego, me vi excluido de una serie de tertulias sin saber bien porqué, así que supuse que se debió a una indiscreción mía; después de unas semanas me topé con la Sra. Smith que me reclamó haberlos abandonado y ahí mismo me dio pase vitalicio a su hogar. Hasta la fecha no soy capaz de explicar qué pasó. Desde entonces me niego a sacar conclusiones absolutas, a menos que se me diga de manera directa y sólo de la persona en cuestión.

–Me alegra oírle decir eso, quiere decir que es una persona dispuesta a dar segundas oportunidades.

–Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad, si lo sabré yo.

–¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó intrigada por el tono con que había sido proferida la frase.

–Alrededor de año y medio, caí severamente enfermo, al punto que mis padres creyeron que no me salvaría.

–¡Dios mío!

–Los meses subsecuentes pensé mucho en porqué me había sucedido aquello, por qué me había salvado, en lo que habría pasado en mi familia, cómo habría sufrido. Creo que se me dio la oportunidad de corregir mis errores, es una lástima que... en fin... –calló, dándose cuenta que había hablado de más.

–¿Una lástima qué? –lo instó a continuar Georgiana. Él intentó sonreír pero le ganó la amargura.

–Digamos que es más fácil curar la salud que los malos hábitos.

Ella bajó la vista sin saber qué decir.

–Disculpe, la he incomodado.

–No... un poco, pero está bien. No es fácil adaptarse a los cambios. Cuando mi hermano se casó, y con una mujer más que agradable, no fue sencillo para mí, que en cierto sentido era quien gobernaba Pemberly; sufrí mucho para ajustarme, pues no quería parecer ingrata con él, que siempre ha dado todo por mí sin pedirme nada a cambio. Pero no pude y terminamos discutiendo por trivialidades. Estaba tan apenada de mi conducta, sentía que lo había herido y decepcionado. Él me perdonó y prometió que ellos harían un esfuerzo.

–¿Cómo se sintió cuando escuchó eso?

–Terrible. Por eso procuro hacer bien todo aquello a lo que me dedique; lo que menos quiero es causar mayores molestias a mi hermano.

–Tiene un buen corazón, Srta. Darcy.

El halago, dicho con auténtica admiración, la desconcertó más que cualquier galantería que le hubiesen dedicado hasta el momento, por lo que se apuró a agregar:

–No siempre lo logro.

–Al menos lo intenta.

–Usted también podría; estoy segura que no le iría tan mal como cree.

–Es usted muy amable.

Un silencio relajante reinó entre ambos, el cual ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper.

El mayordomo anunció la visita de María Bertram.

Toda la buena disposición de Tom se desvaneció en ese instante.

Su hermana apareció y, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, se aproximó a tomar sus manos y saludarlo efusivamente.

–No sabes cuánto me alegra verte hermano.

Él asintió confundido, buscando en los ojos de Georgiana una explicación, pero su anfitriona se negaba a encararlo.

–No esperaba encontrarte aquí –alcanzó a decir.

–La Srta. Darcy y yo nos hemos hecho buenas amigas, lo cual aprecio mucho; ella comprende mi situación...

–Que conveniente... –un poco de sarcasmo se escapó de sus labios.

–Sr. Bertram, estoy perfectamente consciente de las circunstancias de su hermana –agregó Georgiana con el objetivo de suavizar la actitud del mayor de los hermanos.

–Si te molesta mi presencia, me marcharé enseguida –ofreció María con el rostro lleno de pesar.

Tom dudó por unos segundos, mas al final consideró que no valía la pena ningún drama. Aunque nunca había tenido, ni tenía motivos de discordia con María, pues ambos habían vivido de manera egoísta velando por sus propios intereses, la conocía lo suficiente para creer que su amistad con la Srta. Darcy careciese de motivos ulteriores. El Tom de antes habría optado por la indiferencia, pero algo dentro de sí se indignó ante cualquier posible abuso de su hermana hacia la Srta. Darcy, cuyo interés y buenas intenciones se observaba genuino.

–No –se oyó a sí mismo decir –, no; quédate por favor.

–¿No le dije que mi hermano era una excelente persona?

–Así es –respondió Georgiana– Creo que es un caballero muy noble.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tom no sabía cómo conducirse. Sólo las observaba hablar y asentía o negaba conforme a las preguntas que le hacían. Quería actuar de manera natural pero su memoria se negaba a sacar algo de su repertorio de anécdotas y, cuando se acordaba de alguna, las palabras no se prestaban a ayudarlo.

–¿Recuerdas, Tom, esas vacaciones en Bath?

–¿Eh...? No.

–Sí, cuando la tía Norris se quejó de una dolencia en la rodilla.

–Fue hace ya tiempo.

–Yo todavía puedo recordarlo.

–Pues será que tienes una memoria privilegiada –respondió de manera brusca–, quiero decir, es confuso, la tía Norris siempre encuentra motivos de queja.

–Es verdad, nuestra querida tía se aflige por todo, pero es tan buena. Es como una segunda madre para nosotros.

–¿En verdad? Debe ser grato contar con ella. Mi madre murió cuando era pequeña. Aunque mi padre la sobrevivió, siento que murió temprano. Me habría gustado tener a alguien así a mi lado para guiarme. Tuve una institutriz y mi hermano ha hecho lo mejor que pudo, mas confieso que siento un poco de envidia por aquellos que pueden contar con un familiar que les haya servido de figura materna.

–Siempre es importante el rasgo de familia –intervino María–. La relación filial es un nexo inquebrantable e insustituible.

–Hay, sin embargo –interrumpió Tom–, a veces tantas diferencias entre parientes, ya sea por carácter o por educación, que la relación llega a parecer un mero accidente. No es que sea algo malo, aunque ciertamente resulta curioso. En ocasiones, un amigo puede tener más en común contigo mismo que tu mismo hermano.

–Tales casos son extraordinarios.

–Pues entre Edmund y yo hay un gran abismo y mira que me siento de lo más ordinario –espetó levantando la voz.

–Creo que lo que Sr. Bertram quiere decir –saltó Georgiana al rescate de la conversación– es que, por ejemplo, mucha gente me ha dicho que los caracteres de mi hermano y el Cnel. Fitzwilliam se parecen al mío, mas a mí no me lo parece. Los percibo a ambos tan distintos del mí que me cuesta ver aquello que los demás aseguran que tenemos en común. No creo que esas personas estén equivocadas, y tampoco creo estarlo yo, por lo menos no al grado que no conozca mi propio carácter.

–¿Y en el caso, por ejemplo, de su tía, Lady Catherine de Bourgh? Tengo entendido que es hermana de su madre, como lo es la tía Norris de la nuestra, ¿cuáles serían sus sentimientos hacia ella, que tiene poco contacto con la gente y un carácter diametralmente opuesto al suyo, si me lo permite?

Tom se sorprendió a sí mismo por la agudeza de la pregunta; tal vez _sí_ estaba pasando _demasiado_ tiempo con Margaret Dashwood.

–Es cierto que entre mi tía y yo no hay una conexión tan profunda pero no me atrevería a negarla en manera alguna. Siempre será mi familia, y eso me da una pequeña certeza. Con los extraños no pueden evitarse los riesgos, los cuales, en cambio, se pasan por alto con los parientes gracias a esa intimidad inmediata que no requiere tiempo para construirse.

Inconscientemente él sonrió al escuchar la respuesta, contento de que saliera airosa sin fallar a sus convicciones.

–Diría que la familia lo es todo para usted Srta. Darcy –dijo, dándole el triunfo.

–Como debe serlo para todo el mundo. Algunos no nos damos cuenta de lo vital que es hasta que la hemos perdido con nuestras acciones egoístas e irreflexivas, ¿no es así, Tom?

El aludido tragó saliva, más que nada por la rabia que le causaba no tener la autoridad moral para responderle a su hermana como era justo y conveniente.

Se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y al mayordomo abrir. Dado que había recibido instrucciones de no anunciar a nadie que no fuera cualquiera de los hermanos Bertram, el hombre se disponía a despachar a las visitas, pero la voz de Georgiana, quien temía que se rompiese el delicado hilo de la civilidad tan trabajosamente tejido, le indicó que los hiciese pasar.

Tom aprovechó la oportunidad para despedirse e incluso ofreció escoltar a su hermana a su hogar, mas María rechazó la oferta. No insistió, pues necesitaba enfriar su cabeza.

CONTINÚA... el próximo año...

No, no, es broma XD. Aunque con mis hábitos lo más seguro es que sea cierto, pero prometo aplicarme. Los capítulos ya están escritos pero no he encontrado el tiempo de pasarlos a la computadora. Una disculpa. Confieso que las repentinas e inesperadas lectoras me animan a seguir escribiendo, no sólo por las que ya siguen el fic, sino por las que en algún futuro distante lo seguirán, espero.

Dispensen las faltas de ortografía y anexas, juro que lo reviso pero siempre se me va una coma, un espacio, una letra o la concordancia.

Bueno, mucha palabrería. El próximo capítulo estará tan pronto sea posible. Gracias a quien sea que esté allí por la paciencia.

Saludos.


End file.
